paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder's Tutorial to join the PAW Patrol
Story by: Toshiba It was very calm in the very good morning, the pups are playing Frisbee, until something happened.. Zuma: Uh, where is Ryder? Skye: He might be making a video, I can see him, Chase: Where? I can't see him! Skye: He is in the garage, making a video about something... The pups went to the garage to check on Ryder, the pups were amazed, they saw another robot dog called Camera Dog, they saw Ryder speaking, it was almost finished until, Ryder spotted the pups and said he would make a tutorial for new puppies, the filming starts Ryder: Hey guys! I am Ryder, and I welcome you to the PAW Patrol!, before we start, we would tell you some rules about this organization Ryder goes to a room full of paper, he then opened the rule book Ryder: Rule 1, do not betray us!. Rule 2, I really need to see you help others way before I could hire you, let us know, oh this is the tutorial about how to join us Ryder goes to Jake's Mountain, he introduces the viewers to Jake & Everest, he told the story about Everest, and tells the steps Ryder: For Rubble's case, Step 1, get stuck on a tree, Step 2, be rescued, Step 3, ride with any pups, just go with Chase.. Chase: What?! Your telling them to ride on my truck? Ryder: No, but seriously, this is Rubble's case Chase: Oh come on, you have to tell the viewers the steps of how to become a member? Ryder: Yes, so they would know, anyways. Step 4, rescue the victim, then you become promoted, as any member positions like air, water, land, recycling and being a snow pup Everest: That's me! :D The whole PAW Patrol goes to City Hall and began to tell Everest's case Ryder: Ok, for another case, which is from Everest.... Step 1, rescue a man in snow, Step 2, let that man rest in any snow house like uh, a igloo, then we rescue the victim and you become a member, Toshiba Innovation: This camera role is tiring, the camera is as heavy as 12,000 horses, what's your problem partner? Chris Pratt: My problem is Ryder won't let me voice Emmet from the Lego Movie: Adventure Bay, that it never existed my friend, Toshiba Innovations: Let's escape for our lives, by dumping the camera into trash and running away Chris, Chris Pratt: Ok, only if Ryder is not.... The 2 partners were distracted when Ryder was still talking about the facts in joining the PAW Patrol, they just escape while Ryder spots them Ryder: HEY COME BACK!, oh yeah, my Camera-Pup recorded it, Camera-Pup: Negative, the whole thing was recorded by those 2 people, ha ha ha Ryder was very mad, he ran around and saw the camera, with the tape and a note, the note reads "Dear Ryder, stop forcing us to be camera men, ok bye, - Toshiba and Chris Pratt, PS: have a nice day :)" Ryder: sadly, they damaged my camera that is worth 10,000$, I might say this final words using my other camera who also recorded it, BYE KIDS :D SEE YOU NEXTIME ""The time it was posted to PupTube"" Viewer 1: He is a crybaby, right friend Viewer 2: Yes, he cried over 2 people leaving their job right Both: ha ha ha ha Mother: This video has 10,000 likes, you know Viewer 2: Oh My Gosh! your right, it is really 10,000 likes Viewer 1: "sighs" why mom, we were making fun of Ryder, he is a silly actor ""Back in Adventure Bay"" Finally, there were crowds asking for autographs, Ryder needed to have some rest, they see Ryder sleeping 'THE END!